bugheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Waterbug Pirate
Hero Description Waterbug is a tough old bug. But don't let his drab, grizzled appearance fool you. His deadly, armor piercing hook may not be effective at first, but after some upgrades, all will fear the might and ruthlessness of Captain Waterbug.'' Will be finished.....'' Mr. Aphid (talk) 01:44, March 21, 2014 (UTC) A grizzled old bug, who decided to snatch a hook and use it as a weapon. His skills are centered around stunning and moving foes around. His attack isn't all that powerful in the beginning, but his innate armor piercing helps a little. Still though, he lacks on damage and speed, but his skills make a valiant effort to fill this gap. They kind of succeed, but he's without any reliable escape route (other than switching to a nearby bug). His passive makes him ideal to pair with heroes who have stuns, like Beetle or Ant (the engineer), or even Bumblebee (with his Breaker Punch), who help boost his damage output a little. Also, his passive seems to work even when enemies are knocked down by his normal attack or his Pirate Ship Salvo, '''or actually, any ability, turret. His '''Hook Throw '''can be a lifesaver when bugs get too close to your base; this and then followed up with a '''Plunder Hook. '''His Plunder Hook is insanely powerful at max level and if he can hit multiple enemies, he can rack up MASSIVE amounts of Food and Spare Parts. His '''Fish Hook '''is very useful for dragging single, annoying, enemies in allied fire, which combined with the DPS and increased damage the enemy takes, can help allies bring down even the toughest of enemies, He's able to hook all moving units - although he looks kinda awkward when moving around with a Centipede on his hook. As for items, his '''Fishing Line '''helps a lot, both in giving him a boost in damage, while also slowing down the advance of enemies. Getting that, along with '''Sharpened Edges '''will certainly give him an edge against armored mobs. Furthermore, '''Armor Upgrades! All his skills put him very close to enemies, which in its turn helps allies get kills more easily, but also makes Waterbug more vulnerable. Waterbug Abilities Ruffian (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels. Hitting enemies that are stunned deals xx% more damage. Plunder Hook (Active) Hook enemies in front of you, tossing them behind Waterbug. Deals 30 damage and stuns for 3s. Each hooked enemy has a 20/30/40/50/60% chance to drop a piece of food or a spare part and a 25/35/45/55/65% chance to drop 10/13/16/19/22 gold. Fish Hook (Active) Hook an enemy and drag it around for 3s, causing them 5''' damage per second and to take '''50/65/80/95/110% more damage while hooked. Waterbug cannot attack while this ability is active. Pirate Ship Salvo (Active) Select a location to call mark a location for a pirate ship bombardment, shooting 10/11/12/13/14 shots that do 62 damage each (5s delay). Hook Throw (Active) Toss a hook to a location and pull enemies there closer, dealing 12 damage and stunning for 3s. Unique Equipment Fishing Line - 750 Gold Tangles enemies up in a fishing line with each attack, giving a 25% chance to stun for 3s. Loot Bag - 350 Gold A large bag for storing stolen loot. Gives a 10% chance to steal gold with each hit. Barnacle Mines - 750 Gold Gives Waterbug a chance to drop small mines whenever he walks. Enemies that step on a mine are stunned and take minor damage. Try to equip Fishing line first and equip some stun scrolls. Quotes When selected: * "What? Don't you trust me?" * "What do you want? " * "Yes?" Slain Enemy: * "Walk the plank!" * "I'll see you on the other side" * "Send 'ye to the depths of the pond" Taking Damage: * "All hands on deck! I'm under attack" * "You'll never take me alive!" Going to tapped location: * "I'm walking, I'm walking" * "Sure thing mate" * "If you say so" Follow: * "I! Got your back" Hold: * "I'll hold them at bay!" Category:Heroes Melee Heroes